walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonas (Video Game)
Jonas is an original character and determinately an antagonist, who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. He is the doctor of Monroe and boyfriend of Zachary. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Jonas' life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he may have known his boyfriend Zachary before the apocalypse occurred and could have been working in a medical profession such as a doctor due to his role in Randall and Norma's group. Post-Apocalypse Michonne Mini-Series "In Too Deep" Jonas appears when the group arrived at the time Zachary and Jonas hug, after Randall gives him medicine for the sick bay Jonas returns to the infirmary, later Randall enter in the Jonas' room and Randall sends Jonas out of his own room to interrogate Michonne, Sam and Greg, even though he complains to Randall he could not get enter he leaves the room. "Give No Shelter" Soon after the beginning of the episode, Jonas will rush back to his room, worried about Zachary's status. This can lead to two possible paths: If Samantha killed Zachary: Jonas will re-enter the room, and upon doing so Michonne will beat him down. Michonne and Samantha will subdue him next to Zachary's corpse, and after doing so will leave him alone in his room as they make their escape. His fate is left unknown as he is not seen for the rest of the episode. If Zachary is spared: Jonas will run in to find Zachary alive, and the two will embrace. Shortly after, the two leave the room along with Samantha and Michonne, with the promise of helping them escape. They will encounter a guard named Joe, and Jonas will help Zachary distract him so that Michonne can reunite with Pete. After this distraction, his fate is left unknown as he is not seen for the rest of the episode. "What We Deserve" Jonas is part of Norma's group in an attempt to exchange Randall for Berto, Oak, and Siddiq. Jonas will act differently depending on whether Zachary is alive or not. If Zachary was killed (Dead): Jonas sides with Gabby, who had been arguing for revenge and retribution for what happened at Monroe, demonstrating such by shooting Berto in the head, killing him. Pete responds by killing Jonas after he tries to shoot Michonne, much to Gabby's shock. His corpse is left to be devoured by Walkers as the survivors attack the house. If Zachary was spared ''(Unknown): Jonas is more passive, siding against Gabby. Despite no one siding with her, Gabby takes matters in to her own hands and shoots Berto in the head despite protests from Jonas, Norma, and Zachary. She will then shoot at Michonne, but misses. This results in Pete shooting Gabby and killing her in Michonne's defence, much to Jonas' distress. If the latter is the outcome, Jonas then partakes in the shootout against Michonne's group and will watch in horror as Zachary is killed and runs behind the house and abandons the gunfight. His whereabouts are unknown after the events of the fight. Death ''(Determinant) ;Killed By *Michonne Hawthorne'' (Indirectly Caused, Determinant)'' *Paige (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Pete Upon bringing the hostages along the Fairbanks house gate, Jonas is furious at not being allowed to kill them, shooting Berto dead. By doing so, he is shot in the head by Pete in retaliation. Alternatively, if Michonne signals Paige to shoot Norma, Jonas attempts to shoot Michonne after their leader has been attacked. Equally, he will be killed by Pete. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jonas has killed: *Berto (Determinant) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Zachary Jonas was Zachary's lover, caring for the man, essentially putting him before the Monroe community. When Zachary dies, (Determinant) Jonas is left with a vengeful passion to avenge him, displaying how the loss of Zachary instilled Jonas with a great anger for Sam and Michonne. This ultimately caused him to betray his community to fulfil his own needs. Randall Jonas and Randall had a mostly hostile relationship. Jonas was bullied by the man for his homosexuality and for prioritizing his lover Zachary over the community. Jonas did have some respect from Randall due to him being a doctor but this didn't benefit him much apart from not being harassed as much as Zachary. If Zachary was killed, Jonas disregards Randall's safety during the debate, indirectly causing his death when trying to avenge his deceased lover. Norma Jonas was a loyal follower of Norma's though he did dislike her at times. He disliked her enough that he was willing to allow Sam and Michonne go free when he found them with Zachary. (Determinant) If Zachary was killed, Jonas' loyalty wavers, the man going against her to avenge his lover, killing one of the prisoners despite the women needing him to stay calm to save her brother, Randall. If Zachary was spared, Jonas will be horrified at Norma for killing his lover, though any revenge he may have harbored for her was unneeded due to the women being devoured by walkers shortly after. Michonne Hawthorne Michonne's relationship with Jonas is determinant: If Zachary is spared: Jonas assists Michonne in escaping from Monroe and later displays a desire to make peace with her during the trade. If Zachary is killed: Jonas is extremely hateful of Michonne. He hates her so much that he tries to kill her during the trade for Randall, ultimately causing his death. Samantha Fairbanks Samantha's relationship with Jonas is determinant: If Zachary is spared: Jonas assists Sam and Michonne in escaping from Monroe and later displays a desire to make peace with her during the trade. If Zachary is killed: Jonas is extremely hateful of Sam. During the trade, Jonas insists that she along with Michonne pays for the death of Zachary. Gabby Jonas' relationship with Gabby is player-determined: If Zachary was killed: Jonas displays support for Gabby's desire for retribution, killing Berto as a display of such. The pair act as partners against Norma in the debate for Randall. If Zachary was spared: Jonas is much more passive, siding against Gabby and staying loyal to Norma. Pete Pete and Jonas are never shown interacting. However, Jonas killing Berto (Determinant) enraged Pete greatly, causing the man to shoot Jonas dead, the latter having earned his wrath, Appearances Michonne Mini-Series *"In Too Deep" *"Give No Shelter" *"What We Deserve" Trivia *Jonas is the seventh doctor to appear in the video game, the others being Diana, Vernon, Carlos, Logan, Eleanor and Paul Lingard. *Jonas is one of the eight characters to appear in all three episodes of Michonne, the others being, Michonne, Pete, Samantha, Gabby, Randall, Zachary (Determinant), and Norma. *This makes him one of the two characters in the video game series to become an determinant antagonist, the other being Violet and James. *Jonas is one of twelve LGBT characters to appear in the video game, the others being his former boyfriend Zachary, Matthew, Walter, Paige, Javier García, Paul Monroe, Violet, Minerva, Clementine, James, and Charlie. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Category:Monroe Category:Medics Category:Determinant Category:Deceased Category:Unknown Category:Antagonists Category:Michonne Miniseries Characters